


Nephilim

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Nephilim, nephilim!Danny, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things have been happening to Danny lately, and a stranger with golden eyes may be able to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my superphantom week role swap fic au where the Winchesters are stationary hunters and the Fentons are nomadic hunters. Danny is not, and will never be half ghost in this rendition of the au, but is half angel instead.  
> Please feel free to change anything about this to suit your own needs if you want to do something for the au.

I don’t know what’s happening.

My life has spiraled completely out of my control. I have given up even trying to make sense of anything.

All I was planning to do today was to go back to the motel, relax a little, you know, just have some fun. But  _no._

Of course not. Why would I ever think that I could have one fucking day where I could be normal. Just  _one. Fucking. Day._

I’ve been to hell and back these past few months. What, with suddenly being able to  _lift a car_ ,  _drop it on my foot and be totally_ _fine_ _afterward._   And trying to hide that from my parents, which let me tell you, is not easy.

Yes, that is  _very_  normal. Happens all the time.

Not to mention the whole, glowy gray eye thing when I get emotional.

Everything is so very, very nice and normal around me. Yep, no freakiness here.

But this.

This just takes the whole fucking cake.

This guy just, out of nowhere, shows up at the motel door. Jazz was out at the town’s library, Mom and Dad were obviously out hunting. But here’s this man and he knows who I am and he just waltzes into the motel room.

He didn’t even introduce himself, he just “Nice place you got here, Danny. I love the whole 70’s shag carpet thing. Very stylish.”

So I try and kick him out because stranger danger. But of course, with the way my life is at the moment, he needs some coffee.

He made his own, thank goodness, I have no idea how to run the coffee maker, but still.

“So, Dann-o. What’re you studying in school?” The man’s golden eyes sparkle with amusement at some unsaid joke.

“That’s a good question.” I mumble, then with more conviction, “But the  _real_  question is, who are you? Are you a friend of my parents?”

“I  _am_ your parent.”

I think I had a small seizure. Everything stopped and stood still, the man’s impish grin grew with each passing second, making the corners of his eyes crinkle with delight. I leaned in, my eyes narrowed with scrutinizing disbelief.

“ _Mom_?”

I knew the guy probably wasn’t actually my mother, what with the whole personality thing, and the fact that my mother knows exactly how I’m doing in school and isn’t very impressed by it. But with their line of work, it might not be that far of a stretch. Either way, whoever this person is, needs to be messed with.

The guy’s face fell sharply before his lips quirked upward. “Oh, you are  _definitely_  mine.” He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

Well, that was disappointing. He wasn’t even phased by it, he just rolled with it. And on top of that I’m apparently a lot like him? Just who is this guy?

My thoughts crashed to a halt when I felt it. The burning feeling from right behind my eyes. I looked down and clenched them shut, hiding the silvery glow from beneath.

“And that, Danny boy, is why I’m here.” I cracked an eye open and looked up. He was pointing at me, smirking as he took a swig of coffee.   
“Who are you?” The glow in my eyes died down with the burning feeling subsided. I glared at him, my eyes once again blue.

“I told you, I’m your daddy.” His smile only fell a little bit, but I could see the hurt hidden behind the mirth. He comes into my motel room and he’s upset when I don’t believe a word he says? Is this guy for real?

“Yeah, except that you aren’t and I have no idea who you actually are?”

“Well, if we’re playing the name game, I’m Gabriel. Some places call me Loki, or Anansi, maybe just Trickster, it varies.”

“Loki? Really?” I huffed, shaking my head.

“Yeah, the norse are funny that way.” He tilted his head and shrugged.

“So what, you’re a god?” I raised an eyebrow, taking in his disheveled appearance for the first time. Would a god really wear  _that?_  Of all things? A jacket with too-long sleeves, messily slicked back hair and worn down jeans. Oh yes. That is the  _most_  godlike outfit I have ever seen.

“In some cultures. But nah, I’m an angel.”

“So where are your wings?”

“Why don’t you look a bit harder?” His smirk grew as mine fell. I narrowed my eyes again, the burning feeling came back because of my irritation with his lack of answers.

But then I  _saw._

I finally was able to see him.

Massive golden wings filled the small motel room, dotted with stars and constellations, glowing a pure white. Above his head, a ring of unpolluted  _whiteness_  surrounded his head, illuminating the shadows and casting the whole room into the light.

I felt my mouth go slack with awe at the sight.

It was when the burn started to fade that I head the chuckling. Blinking my eyes, I stared at Gabriel, Gabriel the actual angel, Gabriel.

His smile grew with each passing second. “So, now do you believe me?”

“Well, about the whole angel thing, but you’re not my dad. Angels and humans can’t-”  
“Ah ah ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, sonny. Angels and humans  _can_ , but it’s kinda illegal.”

“ _Kinda?_ ”

“Kinda.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“God thought that the humans were distractions and tempting the angels, and the children they had were too strong for God’s comfort level, so they were considered abominations. So he outlawed the unprotected fun times between angels and humans, and whatever came from those fun times.”

“And I’m, supposedly, one of them?”  
“It really isn’t ‘supposedly’ to anyone but you and maybe your sister. I have no idea if your parents told her or not. Probably not.”

“So you’re telling me that my parents, the people who raised me, are lying to me about the fact that they made me?”

“They’re gonna be back in about 2 minutes. Why not ask them yourself?”

“How do you even know tha- nevermind.” I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

While we waited, Gabriel refilled his coffee, poured a small mountain of sugar into it and drank it halfway before my parents got back to the motel room.

They walked in, tiredly dragging their feet after the all-night hunt. They paused when they saw Gabriel.

“Danny, who’s this?” My mother’s lips turned upward in a fake ghost of a smile as she stared at Gabriel.  
“This is Gabriel. The angel. He says he’s my father.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at my mother.

My smile slid clean off my face when I saw their reactions.

They froze. I mean actually froze, they didn’t even breathe for a moment. Their faces were stuck in expressions of shock and disbelief.

“Wait, you guys don’t mean he’s actually-”

“John Winchester told us you were restricted to heaven.” Dad’s voice was dangerously low, almost a growl.

My head whipped around to stare at the permanently sneering face of Gabriel.

“What?”

“Danny, why don’t you go outside?” Mom put a hand on my shoulder and tried to lead me to the front door.  
“No, I’m gonna stay right here because somehow, Gabriel the  _angel_  is my actual, biological dad and you never bothered to tell me?”

Mom’s frown grew and she huffed out a “Fine.” before she turned back to Gabriel, scowling at him.

“Why are you here? Things were fine before you showed up and now we have to explain things to him. Why?”

“So, funny story. The witch doctor that was supposed to suppress Danny’s abilities and make him human, he died. So I was talking to him up in heaven and he told me that there was a little glitch with the spell he used.”  
“And that was-?”

“Historically, nephilim don’t actually live that long, so he figured that Dan-o would be dead way before the spell ran out, and he would never have his nephilim abilities, so there was a little bit of laziness involved, also he couldn’t figure out how to make it last longer if Danny did live longer than expected, but it’s not like he tried very hard. It was only supposed to last for 14 years. That’s the oldest a nephilim’s ever been.”  
“The point, Gabriel?”

“The point is, Danny here is a nephilim, with all his nephilim abilities, but he’s been trying to hide it from you for the past three months. Since he turned 14.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair, smugly sipping at his coffee while mom and dad stared disbelievingly at me.

“Danny?” Dad’s voice cracked as he looked at me, his eyes wide with questions.

I hadn’t really wanted to tell my parents about the whole ‘suddenly able to lift up cars’ and ‘didn’t really hurt when I dropped said car on my foot’ and definitely  _not_ the glowy eyes thing. Those are all things that only happen to the things my parents hunt, and I am  _not_  one of those things. I’m human- was human, and I loved my parents. I didn’t want them to have to kill me, so I hid it from them.

“Yeah, dad.”

“So it’s true.”

“...Yeah.”  
“Okay, so he didn’t tell you, can you blame him. You’re hunters, and when people suddenly get weird abilities, they tend to avoid the people who kill the people with weird abilities. Now, can we talk a little bit?”

Mom snapped out of her steadily saddening stupor and turned back to Gabriel. “What did you want to talk about?”  
“I want to take Danny with me. Y’know. We could go roadtripping. See the sights, father/son bonding and whatever. I could help him handle his abilities, he could help me with business.”

“Business?” Mom raised a suspicious eyebrow.   
“I am a trickster god in over 100 religions, someone’s gotta do it. Besides, nephilims theoreticlly live a very long time and if Danny isn’t noticed and killed before then, it would be nice to have a little helper.”

“And what about school?” Dad finally spoke up, the tears gone from his eyes.  
“I can wait for summer vacation.”

“Woah, woah. Wait. Hold up.  _IF?_  What do you mean  _if_  I’m not killed? Why would I be killed?”

I may have overreacted, but I think that my death should’ve been a more important thought than what I’m going to do about school when my bio-dad whisks me off someplace for bonding time?

Apparently not.

Mom was the first to react. “Danny, you have to understand… nephilims… they aren’t exactly… okay.”

“How much sense was that even supposed to make, mom?!”

“Calm down, Dann-”  
“Calm down? You’re talking about me being killed for no reason and you want me to calm down about it?!” I felt my eyes burn silver, proving my emotions.

“You-you’re right, Danny. I’m sorry…How do I even explain this-?” Whatever mom could’ve said was cut off when Gabriel decided to butt in.

“Nephilims were outlawed by God ages ago. They’re considered an abomination and all angels are commanded to kill any known nephilim.”

Kill on sight? Is what I am really so bad that I can’t even get a chance?

“Why?”

"Like I said, not even ten minutes ago, nephilim are obscenities to heaven, and all angels and creatures associated with heaven, are supposed to kill any known nephilim.

“Danny, you know what this means, right? You have to be careful. Don’t do that silver eye thing, no strength or anything nephilim-y. Alright?” Dad’s eyebrows were creased with concern.

“I-I can’t actually...control… the whole eye thing. The strength thing just kinda happens, and so does everything else, but if I feel strongly about something, my eyes just… start glowing.”

“How do you know about your strength?”  
My face got as red as a tomato in under a second. I could see Gabriel out of the corner of my eye, grinning his head off.

“W-well. I- uhm. There was a car, and Tucker lost his PDA way underneath it, and we couldn’t reach it from any side, so we tried moving the car, but I lifted it instead, and I got a  _little_  freaked out and dropped the car on my foot.” I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck, glowering at Gabriel as he barely stifled his laughs.   
My frown grew when I heard mom do the same.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Danny but that’s- that’s very you.”  Dad said, right before he burst out laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You’re gonna be begging for me to come back to you when I’m out with the old man.”

“I’m not that old.” Gabriel playfully scowled at me. Mom couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud.

“Gabriel, the last time I checked, you were well over 2,000 years old.”

“Age is just a number. I’m talking on the inside. Internal age.”

Dad snorted, smiling. “You two are definitely related.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually screws with canon and show timeline to suit needs*

"NONONONONO NO NO, GABRIEL THIS IS A VERY BAD IDEA. LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Danny. I'll catch you, don't worry-" My eyes burned silver.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN."  
"Danny, it's only a little cliff, it's not gonna-"  
"GABRIEL THIS CLIFF IS ONE OF THE TALLEST CLIFFS IN THE WORLD. I DID A PROJECT ON THIS CLIFF IN FOURTH GRADE. GABRIEL PUT ME DOWN."

"You know Mount Thor? I wanted them to name it Mount Loki, but whatever. They don't know a good name when they hear it."  
"IT'S COLD AND WE ARE OVER FIVE THOUSAND FEET ABOVE SEA LEVEL, GABRIEL.-"

"Danny, we're not the only people up here. Didn't you see those other people jumping off of it earlier?"  
"GABRIEL, THOSE WERE BASE JUMPERS."  
"Oh, so it's similar to what we're about to do." He hoisted me up over his head, which was pretty impressive for someone his height, and held me over the edge of the sheer drop.  
"NO! NO! GABRIEL! FUCK!" I adjusted my grip on his arms, tapping into my angel strength to keep myself from falling. It would've worked.

But Gabriel started shaking his arms.  
"STOP THAT! DON'T!"

"Remember to find your wings. They're there. They're just hidden."  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DROP ME, ASSHOLE!"

"Geez, Danny. Just calm down, I can catch you if you don't start flying."

"JUST PUT ME DOWN!" I knew those were the wrong words as soon as they came out of my mouth. Gabriel's impish face broke into a grin, his eyes narrowing with glee.

"Alright."  
"NO, NO, GABRIEL YOU-" I felt his hands loosen their grip and slowly, I fell. Plunging into the snowy sky below the peak, screaming the whole way.

Air rushed past me, pushing my hair behind me and shoving my mouth open, tugging at my skin. Snowflakes hit my face, stinging and freezing it at the same time.

I shut my eyes tightly and felt around inside myself, looking for my wings, searching desperately for the thing that would be my salvation.

I snapped my eyes open, gauging the distance from me to the frozen ground. Only a few hundred feet until I get flattened. Wasn't Gabriel supposed to help me?!

I looked up at the horizon. If this is gonna be my last sunset, I'm going to enjoy it.

The sky was stained with orange, the snow making the ground seem like it was on fire. Above the orange was a bright swath of vibrant yellow, stars dotting the slowly darkening canvas. I could see the constellations. Cassiopeia, Cygnus, Andromeda. All of the stars I studied for fun shone brightly in the clear sky.

I felt a tug on my back.

Time seemed to slow down. Snowflakes drifted past leisurely instead of whipping by invisibly. I looked at my back, trying to find the source of the pulling.

Two huge black wings, dotted with white stars matching the constellations over my head.

Then, as if I had never been anywhere else, I was standing at the bottom of the cliff, standing in deep snow.

The suddenness of it all set me off balance and I fell face forward into the white snow.

I lay there for a moment, panting, before I turned myself onto my back, glaring up at the cliff.

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse." Gabriel's snide voice echoed through the icy air.

"Fuck. Off."

"Awwh, don't be grumpy. You just got your wings!"

"I can be grumpy if I want to, you just threw me off a cliff."

"But you survived!"

"I think that counts as child endangerment."

"Danny you have _wings_  now. You can _fly_  places on your own!"

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly want to be thrown off the the tallest cliff on earth!"

"If it were any shorter you'd be a pancake. Besides, look at your pretty stars. An angel's wing pattern matches the sky they first flew under."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't there one on your wings that looks like a penis?"

"It's Draco, and it's a dragon."

"It looks like a penis."

"Whatever, let's go back to the warehouse. I'm sure the hunters we were playing with are a little sick of everything right now."

"Okay, but, uh, how do I-"

"Just think about your destination."

"I was gonna say hide my wings, but that was my next question."

"You don't"

"What?"

"You can't hide them. They're always out."

"So- so I'm just gonna walk around with these things everywhere?" I gestured frantically to my wings.

"Well, it's not like anyone can see them who isn't an angel or a very strong medium. So I'd say you're safe."

"But aren't the other angels out to kill me?"  
"Now you can run away, plus I've been training you with the angel blade. Can we go yet?"

"Yeah."

I shut my eyes and imagined the warehouse where we left the two hunter brothers. Apparently they were destined to be vessels to my two more powerful uncles, Michael and Lucifer.

Satan is my uncle. I'd never thought of that before now, oh my god.

When I opened my eyes the ground was rushing below me, blurring into a mess of colors.

Before I knew it, I was in the warehouse, falling down and rolling into a wall.

"You really need to work on your landings." I heard Gabriel's smug voice call to me.

Unable to think of a clever retort, I opted for "Shut up" Groaning, I stood up, shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Who are you?" I looked up, blinking my eyes at the two men who were definitely not Gabriel. They were too tall. Gabriel stood between them, a ring of fire surrounded him.

"I've missed something, what have I missed?"

"You fly slower than I do. I've been here for a few minutes."

"Ah."

The taller of the two men cocked his gun and aimed it at me. My eyes widened and I threw my arms up. "Gabriel?" I asked, near panicking because  _this giant is pointing a gun at me and I don't know what to do!_

The brothers straighten their shoulders and turn back to Gabriel.

"Gabriel? The Archangel? You're  _Gabriel_?"

"So where'd you get the holy oil?" He asked ignoring their question.

"Well, you might say we pulled it outta Sam's ass." The shorter- not Sam- replied. "But you never answered us. Who's the kid?"

Gabriel only smirked at Not-Sam.

"Look, if you are an archangel, you know why we're here. We just want to talk. You can help us."

"What, with your little celebrity deathmatch? Nah, I'll pass. Thanks anyway, Dean."

"But you-"

"No.

Sam raised his gun again, aiming it at me. "Tell us why, and who this kid is or I shoot."

My eyes flickered from Sam's gun, to Sam, to Gabriel and back. I know nephilim are supposed to be resilient and hard to kill, but if this guy's a hunter, I don't want to know what kind of bullets he's packing. Plus, I can still get hurt. I felt my eyes blaze silver with fear.

Gabriel frowned, his normally warm and playful eyes going cold. He exhaled, drawing it out with frustration.

"He's my son."

Dean coughed. "Your what?"

"My son."

"How did you have a  _son_?"

"The same way everyone else has one. Sex."

"Wha-with who?!" Sam's face was pinched with confusion and disgust.

"With a human. Now can we move on?"

"A human? What is he?" Dean cocked the gun he had trained on Gabriel and aimed it at me.

"Nothing of importance. But can we get back to the subject at hand. You two have a responsibility to the apocalypse. Just play your roles. Surrender to Michael and Lucifer."

Wait. Apocalypse?

"Hold up, wait. Wait just a second here. What apocalypse? You never said anything about the apocalypse. I am not cool with an apocalypse, Gabriel."

"Danny, stop talking."

Dean grinned menacingly at Gabriel. "Yeah, Gabriel. We're not cool with an apocalypse."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it?"

"Give us Cas, and we'll get out of your hair." Sam interrupted, giving Dean a significant look that seemed to say  _'we're not getting anywhere, let's go'._  Dean sighed and nodded at Sam.  
"We'll let you and your  _spawn_  go-" He ignored my indignant 'hey!' and continued, "- if you give is Cas."

"Fine. Danny, fly away."

"What, why?"

"Cas is an angel."  
"Oh." I shut my eyes and flapped my wings, sending myself flying back to the hotel we were staying in.

The drab red blankets were too tempting. Changing into my pajamas and getting ready for bed was a little difficult. I thought the wings would be cumbersome to try and get clothes over, but they phased right through the clothes as if they weren't even there. When I was all cleaned up and ready to go, I pulled the dull, blood-colored blankets back and slithered into bed, drifting into sleep within minutes.

**-Meanwhile-**

Castiel appeared in the warehouse with a snap of Gabriel's fingers, bloodied and beaten.  
"Hello Castiel!" Gabriel cheerily waved to the other angel, wiggling his fingers and smiling away. "You have what you want, now leave me alone."

"Okay." The two brothers and angel walked out of the warehouse, stopping when they heard Gabriel call.

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"No. Because we're not like you. We don't fuck with people." Dean flicked his lighter and held it up to a smoke detector, making it blare loudly and turn on the overhead sprinklers, dousing Gabriel with water and slowly putting out the blazing ring of holy fire.

Gabriel flew as soon as he could, back to the motel he and Danny shared, finding Danny already passed out in his bed.

The Winchesters drove out of town, Castiel in the back seat, Metallica humming from the speakers.  
"So, Cas. About Gabriel?"

"He's...odd." Castiel replied in his deep voice.

"No, no. Did you know he had a son?"

"It is impossible for angels to procreate. Even archangels."

"But we saw the kid, he was young, maybe just thirteen or fourteen. Gabriel said he was his son."

"It is possible…"

"Possible?"

"That he created a nephilim. They are abominations. Their name literally means 'reject'. There were once many, but God outlawed them and their creation. They were exterminated by archangels- especially Gabriel."

"So you're saying that the kid we saw back there is a monster?"

"The reason God wanted them gone is that they were powerful, and they were distracting his soldiers. Angels would leave the garrisons to parent their offspring, or have many with multiple humans."

"So is there still a standing kill-order on them, or?"

"Yes. But there hasn't been a nephilim in many years. I thought the idea of them had died out."

Dean took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Well, it does explain why he had the kid scram before he got you out of Tv-land."

"Where is the child?"

"We don't know. He just poofed off to nowhere." Castiel frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"I need to take care of something." And with that he was gone, like he'd never even been there.

"Okaayyy….Sam, find out what you can about nephilim." Sam nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Ohio. I got a message from Chuck. He needs some help."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sorry.

“Hey Kali. How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since the dark ages!” A beautiful woman in a bright red business shirt and crisp black skirt smirked at Gabriel, narrowing her eyes.

“Loki. Nice to see you again.” Her eyes flitted to me, raking over me before they returned to Gabriel. “Who’s this?”  
“This is my son, Daniel. Daniel, this is Kali, the hindu goddess of badasses.” Kali rolled her eyes and sneered at me.

“Oh good, another child of Loki. Were the eight-legged horse, giant snake, and wolf not enough for you, you had to have another?”

“Well, may as well. The other ones don’t like me all that much.” What other ones? Do I have siblings? Animal siblings?

“Why did you name your son a judeo-christian name?” Gabriel winced and shrugged.

“His mother was christian. She named him before she died.”  
“And his mother was…?” Gabriel hadn’t even told me who she was yet. I’ve been bugging him, but he hasn’t said anything beyond that she died.

“Elizabeth Bathory.” I have no idea who that is.

Kali nodded, pursing her lips and turning to me. “So, Daniel,” She said my name with distaste, almost grimacing at having to say it. “how old are you?”

“Fourteen. How old are you?” Her scowl turned into a vague smirk, her lips quirking upward slightly as she turned to Gabriel.

“He is certainly your son. I’ll see you around.” And with that, she turned and strutted away, her heels clicking against the wooden floors of the hotel.

I rounded on Gabriel before he could slink away. “I have siblings?”

“Technically, yes. You have a few siblings. But I wasn’t Gabriel when I had them, I was Loki.”

“Oh yeah, I see now. That makes _so much_ of a difference.”

“If you want to know, Sleipnir is the eight legged horse, Jormungandr is the giant snake, and Fenrir is the wolf. Do I need to plan a family reunion?”

“Well, I’ve never actually met them, so it wouldn’t really be a reunion. More like a meeting… But what about this ‘Elizabeth’ person that’s apparently my mother?” I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, my wings flaring out.

“I know you’re the kind of person who freaks out about serial killers and everything, so I thought it would be better if I just didn’t tell you about her. Her name’s Elizabeth Bathory. I’m gonna let you google her later, because right now we’ve got a meeting to go to. If anything happens, fly away as fast as you can. Just go back to And remember, don’t call me Gabriel. I’m Loki to these people.” I nodded as he pulled me by the arm in the direction Kali walked off to.

But was my biological mother a serial killer? Am I actually related to a serial killer? Like, closely? It’s one thing to be distantly related, like ‘oh yeah, they were my great great great-something’s brother’s great great great grand-something’. But being a serial killer’s son. That’s usually frowned upon.

But, then again, so is being the bastard child of an archangel.

“C’mon Danny. It’ll be fun. Just remember your training. Do you have your angel blade?” I tapped the angel blade I kept under my shirt. “Good. Stay out of arguments, and if Odin brings up ragnarok, pretend to know what he’s talking about.”

Gabriel stopped in front of a set of tall wooden doors, yelling echoing from behind them. Gabriel smiled and pushed the doors open, putting on his signature smirk and striding in.

The sight inside was very interesting, to say the least. A man was on the floor, bleeding to death, Kali stood over him, opposite her was a man who had a nametag calling him ‘Baldur’. In the back, Sam and Dean Winchester sat, mildly horrified at the sight.

“Can’t we all just get along?” Gabriel smiled. Dean opened his mouth, calling his name. Gabriel cut his voice off, silencing Dean for the time being.  “Sam! Dean… Always the wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, isn’t it?”

Baldur gave a long suffering sigh. “Loki.”  
“Baldur. Good seeing you too. Guess my invitation got lost in the mail.”

“Why are you here?”

“To talk about the elephant in the room.” A man whose nametag calls him Ganesh  stood indignantly. “Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first.” He turned to Sam and Dean. “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later.” With a snap of his fingers, Sam and Dean are gone, teleported who knows where.

Baldur turned to me, a look of distaste crossing his handsome features. “And, who might you be?”

“Uh, I’m Danny.” Kali snickered quietly, narrowing her eyes at me.

“And why are you here, _Danny_?” Gabriel finally decided to save me from the Baldur’s withering glare.  
“He’s my son.”  
“Another one? What’s this one gonna do, Loki, eat the sun?” Odin laughed. Gabriel gave him a pinched smile.

“No, Odin. Besides, Danny’s leaving now, aren’t you?”

“I am?”

“Yes you are.” Gabriel set his hands on my shoulders and led me out of the meeting room, whispering. “Just go back to Sam and Dean’s room. Room 209. This might get uglier than I expected. I’ll come and get you. Fly away if anything threatens you.”

He pushed me out through the doors and slammed them behind me, leaving me basically alone in the hotel.

I made my way around the hotel, searching for room 209, and getting very lost, for the better part of an hour.   
This is a surprisingly huge hotel for the middle of nowhere.

Finally, I found room 209 and knocked on the door. I bounced on my heels, waiting to be let in.

Dean slowly cracked the door open, gun pointing straight at my chest.

“What do you want?”

“I’m here to tell you about my half-uncle, Jesus Christ.”

It wasn’t long before I was yanked through the doorway and pinned against a wall, my feet dangling below me, gun aimed straight for my heart.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Gabriel told me to find you guys. I don’t know why.” Dean huffed and let me drop, keeping his gun trained on me.

“Go sit on the chair and stay there. We know what you are. We have an angel we can call to come and get you.”  Fear trickled down my back at the mention of another angel.

I made my way over to a chair tucked away into the corner of the room, near the bed Sam was sitting on, typing away on his computer. Dean pulled an ancient looking jar out of a duffel bag and poured the clear liquid around me.

“What’re you-” I was cut off with the click of a lighter and a fwoosh of flames. Flinching away from the holy fire, I glared up at Sam and Dean. “I wasn’t even gonna do anything!”

“I don’t really care. But now we have you as a little leverage we can use when dear old daddy gets here.” I rolled my eyes and watched as the hunter sat down on the bed by his brother, wiping off his gun with a dirty looking rag.

There was an hour of silence, the only noise being the crackling of the holy fire and Sam clicking  his computer.

Suddenly, Gabriel stood at the center of the room, his signature smug look faltering a little when he saw me, but he regained it and looked into the hunter’s eyes.

“Gabriel.” Dean stood, cocking his pistol, Sam pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

“Calm down. I’m here to save your asses.”

“You wanna pull us out of the fire?” Dean gave him a flat look and narrowed his eyes.

“Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned. And you need to let my son go.” Dean ignored the demand and blinked at Gabriel.

“Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to “play our roles”. You're uber boning us! ”

“Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here. ”

I frowned at Gabriel. I’m not really liking the whole apocalypse thing, to be honest. And Gabriel doesn’t even care! He just wants his old family all nice and whole again. If they do get back together, and I survive the apocalypse or go to heaven or whatever, I won’t be a part of it. I probably won’t even see Gabriel again.

Which I’m not at all okay with. I mean, sure, Gabriel can be a massive dick sometimes, but I do like him. Plus he’s been teaching me a lot of stuff, like how to use an angel blade, and how to fly. He’s actually a pretty good friend.

“And why do you care?” Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

“I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental.” Okay, eew.

Sam decided it was his turn to speak. “Do they have a chance? Against Satan? ”

“Really, Sam? ” Dean stared at his brother, not believing that the gods could help them.

“You got a better idea, Dean? ”

“It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm? ” Gabriel broke up the brewing argument and smirked.

“O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then? ”

“Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash.”

“What does that mean? ”

“It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic.” Gabriel pulled a breath freshening spray out of his pocket and spritzed it into his mouth.

“Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us. ” And they’re thinking about food. The world is ending and they want mini corn dogs on sticks?

“Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here. ” Why is this even a big deal, it’s just bad hotel food?

“They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are? ” Gabriel frowned, his lips quirking.

“Told you. I'm in witness protection. ”

“Okay, well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about you and your son’s secret identities. They don't seem like a real pro-angel or nephilim kinda crowd. ” Dean tilted his head, sneering at Gabriel.

“I'll take your voices away.”

“We'll write it down. ”

“I'll cut off your hands. ”

“Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?"

“Fine. ” Gabriel paused. “Let my son go. And we do this my way.”

\--X--

They left me here.

They actually left me here.

They put out the holy fire, Gabriel planned this whole strategy thing, and then they just left me here.

I was helping with the plan, half of it was my idea anyway, but do I get to go on operation ‘save the shitty hotel food from asshole gods’? No.

I don’t even know why they want the food it wasn’t even good.

But at least I have a signal. I’m the secret weapon this time.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and whipped it out. It was a simple message. Just a bunch of jumbled letters and numbers, a symptom of texting without looking.

That was the signal.

I stood, stretching my wings out, they slid through the walls like they weren’t there, the cosmos shining brightly, contrasting with the black feathers.

I checked under my shirt, making sure I had the angel blade Gabriel had given me, and the guns from Dean.

With one big flap of my wings, I found myself back in the dining room where the meeting started. I hid inside a closet, listening and waiting to come out and save the day.

Dean and Sam were shoved through the door and into chairs, sat down right by Gabriel, who gave a long suffering sigh and looked up to Kali.

“How long have you known? ” Gabriel’s voice was low and dangerous, not even shaking.

“Long enough. ” Kali hissed back. “Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.” She smiled and set herself down on Gabriel’s lap.

“Kali, don't-” Gabriel’s cry fell on deaf ears.

“You're mine now. And you have something I want.” She reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his angel blade, “An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel.” A shocked gasp echoed around the room, each god feeling Loki’s betrayal. Gabriel sighed, but tried again.

“Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer. ”

“He's lying. He's a spy. ” Kali scoffed at Gabriel, her voice breaking with every word. “Him and that son of his.”

“I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends- ” Gabriel was cut off by Kali.

“Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry.”

Kali raised Gabriel’s blade, holding it just above Gabriel’s heart. The silver glinted wickedly in the light before it was thrust into Gabriel’s chest.

White light spilled from the injury, crackling like lightning and spreading up Gabriel’s body. If flashed out his eyes and mouth, thundering and flashing before dying out, leaving Gabriel’s vessel lying limply in his seat.

My breath hitched in my throat and my heart pounded in my chest, beating so hard against my chest I thought it would break.

Gabriel was dead. He actually died. He j-just died and left me here an- a hand shot out from the dark of the closet, covering my mouth and stopping me from crying out. I felt the familiar brush of Gabriel’s grace as the scream I was about to release died in my throat.

That fucking asshole.

My despair quickly turned to anger and I spun around, my eyes alight with silver energy, illuminating the closet.

There, Gabriel stood, smirking away. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to listen to whatever speech Dean had started.

“First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me.” He paused and gave a dry smirk. “ Literally.”

The gods all turned to themselves, debating.

Gabriel tapped me on the shoulder jerked his head in the direction of the dining room’s windows, then flapped his wings, gone in a second.

I followed after him, landing in the empty parking lot, shivering against the freezing breeze. Gabriel sat, smirking in the Winchester’s car. I flew in and glared at him.

“You could’ve told me.”

“But that wouldn’t’ve been near as much fun.”  
“You dick.”  
“The dick that created you.”  
“Gross.” There was a pregnant pause. “So, how’d you-” Screams of people rushing from the front door of the hotel interrupted me. Gabriel shot down, hiding behind the door, pulling me down with him.

Dean’s gruff voice rang out, overpowering the yelling. “Come on everybody! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get outta here!” Gabriel rolled down his window and called out.

“Psst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in.”

Dean  furrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. “Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead. And you knew about this?” Dean scowled accusatorially at me, his frown growing as he opened the car door and plopped down in his seat.

“No. I was hiding in the closet, thinking he was dead and he basically just showed up out of nowhere and brought me out here.”  
Gabriel scoffed at Dean. “You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me! ”

“Then what do they have in there? ” Dean asked incredulously.

“A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya? ”

“What? ”

“I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose. ”

“No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer.”

I gave a grunt of agreement. “He’s got a point y’know. Let’s not let the world end.”  
“You can't be serious? ” Gabriel snorted disbelievingly at Dean.

“Deadly.” Dean growled back.

“Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?” Gabriel spared a glance at me before he glared back up at Dean.

“Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one? ”

“Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business.” Dean cracked a smirk.

“I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole “I could give a crap” thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one.”

“That so?”

“Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family.” Gabriel gave a harsh laugh.

“They just stabbed me in the friggen heart! ”

“Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you? ”

“Dean.”

“Now they're gonna die in there, without you.”

“I can't kill my brother. ”

“Can't or won't?” Dean searched for an answer on Gabriel’s face, a small smile quirked it’s way onto his face when he continued. “ That's what I thought.”

“Danny, when we get in there I want you to hide. Don’t try to come out. If-”

“-Anything happens, fly away. Don’t bother looking for you, I’ve heard it before.” Gabriel smiled at me.

“Go in and hide under a table. We’ll come soon.”

I nodded and flew back into the dining room unnoticed, and buried myself beneath a table, the long white table cloth draped down to the floor. I sat there, watching and waiting for something to happen.

And about 20 minutes later, it did.

The lights flickered, brightening and darkening, some even blowing out completely. Sam and Dean stood at the center of the dining room, surrounded by the gods. “It's him.” His voice quivered as he spoke. His eyes growing wide and glancing around the room wildly.

“How?” Kali’s voice cracked

“Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?” Dean yelled at the gods. Baldur shook his head.

“We can't.” Dean opened his mouth to ask why, but before he could, Lucifer was in the dining room. His massive silver wings spread out menacingly. His vessel’s skin was burning away from trying to contain the power within, pale and deathly looking.

“Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again. ” Baldur approached Lucifer, his intentions showing clear on his face.

“Baldur, don't.” Kali warned, but it was too late. Baldur rushed forward.

“You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?” Lucifer’s hand shot through Baldur’s chest. Warm, crimson blood ran down Lucifer’s arm and dripped onto the floor.

“No one gives us the right, we take it” Lucifer threw Baldur’s body to the ground. Kali screamed and burst into flame, throwing it at Lucifer. Sam and Dean upturned the table I was hiding under and jumped behind it for cover, Gabriel joining them soon after.

“You okay?” Sam whispered to Dean, who was about to answer before Gabriel cut in.

“Not really. Better late than never, huh?” Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of Casa Erotica 13 and handed it to the Winchesters. “Guard this, with your life.”

Gabriel stands and hurls Lucifer back through the dining room doors. Kali laid on the ground, limp and bleeding. “Lucy, I’m home!” He lifted Kali and handed her to Sam. “Get her outta here.” Sam and Dean made a break for the exit and disappeared around the corner. I sat where I was, completely paralyzed.

This is my first time actually seeing another angel. I mean, I spend a lot of time with Gabriel and I know the constellations on his wings like the back of my hand, but Lucifer- he doesn’t even have any. His wings are just silver. No stars at all. It’s a little unnerving.

“Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything. ” Lucifer waltzed back in the room, his silver wings ruffled and imposing.

“Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.” This made Lucifer pause.

“Wait, what did you just say to me? ”

“Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys. ”

“Watch your tone. ” Lucifer scowled and spat at Gabriel.

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up. ”

Lucifer stopped, a small smirk growing on his face. “ Did that little freak of yours have temper tantrums?” He glanced over to the table that hid me, making me scurry back behind it. “Don’t you know he’s illegal? I never even had one, but _you_ \- you killed your own when they were outlawed.”  
“Leave Danny out of this-”  
“His name’s Danny! That’s adorable! What’s his middle name? Will I blush?” Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to name my son after the most hated angel in the world.”

“You want to impress a pile of cockroaches? Why?”

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.”  
“They are broken! Flawed! Abortions! They’re almost as bad as that little aberration hiding behind the table!”

“Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.”

“Brother, don't make me do this. ” Lucifer looked almost… sorrowful as he said that. Satan’s rotting face looked sad.

“No one makes us do anything.” Gabriel shook his head and glanced back at me.

“Then no one’s making me do this.” Lucifer lunged towards me, knocking the table out of the way, his bloodied hand reaching for me.

I felt his cold hands clasp around my neck and pull me back, standing me up and choking me.

 _“Danny!_ ” I heard Gabriel scream as the edges of my vision blurred to black.

My hands unconsciously pulled and clawed at his hands, desperately trying to free myself.

I was able to see Gabriel, sneaking up behind Lucifer, angel blade raised, a look of fury on his face. The hands at my throat shoved me to the ground as Lucifer turned and grabbed Gabriel’s blade as it dove towards his heart.

Another Gabriel stood in front of me, the one that had been there the whole time, protecting me.

“Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother” Lucifer’s face was emotionless and still.

He plunged the dagger into Gabriel’s chest, making the duplicate in front of me flicker out of existence. Gabriel fell to the ground, his own blade glinting silver and streaked with red.

Light flashed through Gabriel’s body, much like his earlier “death”, but more permanent.

His wings burned, scorching the ground where he lay, leaving blackened ground.

Gabriel had died.

Actually died this time.

A sob wrenched through my throat. He had died protecting me.

I said before he wasn’t really a dad. But I was wrong. He was fantastic, he always made sure I was okay, and that I knew how to survive if things got dicey. He taught me so much and now-

“ _Dad_.” I crawled over to his body, my hands fluttering over the hole in his chest, the red blood that had pooled on his body stained my fingertips. “Y-you can’t- yo-u” My voice cracks and tears spill out of my barely glowing silver eyes, dropping ever so slowly on Gabriel’s body.  
“Well, isn’t that touching? The little monster’s crying for daddy.” Lucifer made a fake pouty face and raised his angel blade.

I panic.

My hand fumbled under my shirt, searching for the dagger I knew was there. I felt my hand hit something cold, and pulled it out, ready to shakily defend myself from any attack Lucifer throws at me.

He only laughed.

And I knew with that laugh, that I was better off running.

I felt my skin tear as Lucifer thrust his arm forward, cutting deep into my arm. Before he can attack again, I’m gone, flying into the Winchester’s car.

I landed in the backseat, everyone in the car jumped, making Dean swerve out into the middle of the road.

“Jesus, Danny. A little warning?”  
“Sorry. Gabriel’s dead.” It sounds fake. Practiced. But it’s not. Tears still run down my face, blood down my arm.

“What?” Kali’s voice was barely a whisper.

“He-he’s gone. He’s dead.” A sob crawls out of my throat and I hunch over, trying to keep my feelings from overflowing.

“For real this time? He’s not-” I took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I-I saw h-his win- his wings. Th-they _burned_.”

“You could see his wings?”

I could only nod in response.

The man I had bonded with, my biological father, my _father_ saved my life and lost his own while doing so.

Kali muttered something in hindi, disappearing from the car in a swirl of fire. I could’ve sworn I saw tears streaking her face.

“I’m gonna go home. I n-need to go home.” I sat up, rubbing the tears away from my face.  
“Where’s home?” Dean asked, his voice soft and sympathetic. I slowed my breath down, trying to make myself calm down enough to speak.

“My parents ar-e Jack and Maddie Fenton. If you n-need me I’ll be w-with them.”

“Good luck, kid. Call us if you… want to talk.” Sam scribbled down his phone number on a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

“Thanks.” I pitifully smiled at the brothers, then flew home.

Out in the middle of the country, away from everything, soaring above the clouds and heading east, I looked up at the night sky, taking in the constellations and searching for one in particular.

Draco shines brightly, just below the ursas, and to the side of cygnus. I smile, tears in my eyes.

“What a dick.”


End file.
